The present invention relates to fuel supply systems. Fuel supply systems (sometimes called “fuel pump modules” typically include a pump unit and a filter unit and are located inside a fuel tank in a vehicle or other device. The pump unit pumps fuel from the tank through the filter unit and out through a supply outlet to a fuel burning device, such as an internal combustion engine. A check valve at the outlet of the pump unit ensures one-way flow through the pump unit.